Track lighting systems allow installation of light fixtures using a single set of track conductors. Track lighting systems can provide light over a wide area and can be used to accentuate specific objects within a room. Thus, track lighting systems are widely used both in private residences as well as in publicly accessible buildings, such as commercial establishments and museums.
Track lighting systems come in a variety of shapes, sizes, and configurations. More commonly, the track frame is configured as an elongated rectangle or strip. Track lighting systems typically include spot light fixtures that are inserted along the narrow, electrified track frame. One side of the track frame mounts to a ceiling or wall and the side opposite the mounting surface usually has an opening along the length of the track frame for inserting light fixtures. The component of the light fixture that inserts into the track usually provides both an electrical connection with the track conductors and a mechanical connection to secure the fixture.